bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nejire Hado/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc Nejire is first seen at the assembly where Vlad King and Hounddog announce Katsuki and Izuku's punishment for fighting after hours in Ground Beta. She asks Mirio Togata if he knows who the students involved are, though he doesn't respond and merely becomes excited at hearing of such students. She is later invited along with the other Big 3 to speak with Class 1-A by Shota Aizawa as part of their introduction to Hero Internships. With Tamaki turning his back to the class because of stage fright, Nejire begins introducing herself and why she and the rest of the Big 3 are present. She immediately begins asking questions of the students rapidly, not allowing them time to answer before she asks more. When Mirio challenges all of Class 1-A to face him at once, she is present and tells everyone about a student who got so frustrated that they quit wanting to become a hero, advising Mirio to be cautious so as not to have a repeat of that incident, playing with Mina's horns all the while as she recounts this tale. After Mirio easily defeats Class 1-A Nejire enthusiastically offers to explain Mirio's Quirk to everyone, however, Tamaki tells her it is Mirio's turn to speak and she pouts at the latter as he explains to the class whilst apologizing to her. During the Internships, she helps out Ochaco and Tsuyu, recommending them to the hero she was interning with, Ryukyu. She takes out two opposing gang members with Gigantification Quirks in one move and also coordinates a Super Move with the other two girls to completely quell all the villains they were facing. Ryukyu notes that Nejire's timing when going for the knockout blow has improved and praises Tsuyu and Ochaco for having such great aptitude. When a meeting is called to help organize the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Nejire is also invited as Ryukyu's Intern and rushes to hug her teacher when she spots her. During the meeting, she explains to Tsuyu and Ochaco what the "Hero Network" is, an internet service that people with a Hero License can use, which she had heard allowed Heroes to see activity reports and apply for help from other Heroes with useful Quirks throughout the country. After the meeting concludes she and Tamaki console Mirio after he was devastated to learn that Eri was used to make the Quirk-destroying bullets and tell him to look forward and do his best to save her. All the members of the Raid team wake up early as the day of the operation dawns and Nejire is present with everyone else as they prepare to begin. As everyone gathers, Tsuyu notes that this is something they are all unfamiliar with and Nejire agrees, saying all of it was very out there whilst also pointing out that Tsuyu liked to put her finger on her chin a lot. As part of the Ryukyu group, she leads Tsuyu and Ochaco into supporting Ryukyu as she took on the Yakuza's first line of defense outside their hideout. Whilst the other teams battle inside, Nejire and the rest of Ryukyu's team fight Rikiya Katsukame of the Eight Bullets. They eventually manage to overpower him and Ryukyu orders the Police Force to restrain Rikiya while Nejire, Ochaco, and Tsuyu prepare to head after Sir Nighteye's group. Suddenly, Ochaco and Tsuyu along with the Police Force become tired due to Rikiya inhaling their stamina, much to Ryukyu's surprise since she thought she had knocked him out. Conscious, Rikiya reveals that he took a drug earlier and it is beginning to take effect, which enhances his Quirk and allows him to absorb a target's stamina simply by inhaling. Now larger and stronger than before, Rikiya attacks the Police Force only for Ryukyu to take them to safety. 20 minutes pass and Ryukyu's group is in a standstill against the rejuvenated Rikiya. Nejire decides to take action and attacks Rikiya with her Quirk, which allows her to convert her own stamina into pure energy and emit shockwaves, although Rikiya manages to block her attack. When Rikiya's drug wears off, he demands Nejire to let him touch her, which she vehemently refuses. Ryukyu drags Rikiya to the crossroads and commands Ochaco to make them float and Tsuyu to help drag them towards the crossroad. With Ryukyu and Rikiya's bodies now weightless, Tsuyu drags them to the crossroad with her tongue. At the crossroad, Ryukyu orders Nejire to blast her and Rikiya onto the ground with everything she has. Ochaco releases her Quirk's effect and Nejire blasts Ryukyu and Rikiya with her Quirk. The combined weight of Ryukyu and Rikiya along with the force of Nejire's shockwave is enough to make the crossroad collapse, causing Ryukyu's group along with Rikiya to fall down into the Eight Precepts of Death's underground where they land in the middle of the battle between Izuku and Kai Chisaki. After the operation is successful she surveys the site for damage and is impressed when she notices that Izuku had managed to minimize damage by keeping Overhaul pinned to one spot. U.A. School Festival Arc Nejire decides to compete in the Miss Con Beauty Pageant of the U.A. School Festival, she had entered the pageant for the previous two years as well but failed to win either, losing out to Bibimi Kenranzaki of the Support Course in the preceding year. When Eri comes to visit U.A. with Mirio and Shota, she meets with Nejire as well and finds her busy in preparation for the pageant, as Tamaki posits that Nejire's loss last year was because her appeal is more on the "cute" side and she tried to compete with Bibimi in terms of "flashiness" instead. He also mentions that later in the year Nejire, Bibimi and Itsuka Kendo are scheduled to shoot a commercial that is expected to boost their popularity. Yuyu Haya, Nejire's best friend, is also present helping around with preparations for her friend's entry. Nejire flashes a smile and says she is determined to win the pageant this year as it is her last chance to do so. As the day of the Festival draws near Nejire does her best to prepare for the pageant, with help from Yuyu. On the day of the Festival, Nejire overhears Neito Monoma telling Itsuka that there is no doubt she will win. Nejire interjects and says that they still don't know for sure and wishes Itsuka the best of luck. At that moment, Bibimi arrives and says she is the only one blessed with flawless beauty, feeling assured of her victory. When the Miss Con beauty pageant finally gets underway Itsuka goes first with a karate display, followed by Bibimi who brings in a tank of her own invention in the shape of her own face. After them is Nejire's turn and she begins a stunning display that plays to her strengths, using her Quirk to fly around and do a dance in mid-air, captivating the audience. After voting is done and the results are announced, Nejire is chosen as the winner. Later on, when Izuku is told that U.A. has been put in charge of looking after Eri, Nejire is present with the rest of the Big 3 and does Eri's hair for her. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis